


Kin and lovers

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I swear this fic has like one sentence that implies rape, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Just so you know Dwalin is NOT the rapist!!!, Rape/Non-con References, Weird "not by blood" incest??? Since they're all a big family, don't be scared, heck I don't know, it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, same as chapter six from The times we need saving.</p><p>Dwalin had always been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin and lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliechick117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The times we need saving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727374) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I tagged it as weird incest something because they're pretty much family ok? And "The Incident" mentioned is the one in chapter six of The times we need saving. You may or may not want to read, because let me tell you, I didn't enjoy writing it!

Ori doesn't remember a time before Dwalin. It had always been Ori and Nori and Dori, and they had alway been accompanied by Dwalin and Balin. They lived on the same street, only a few houses apart, and both families had lived there since Dori and Balin were both toddlers, and that was when Dori's mother and Balin's parents decided the two children should meet. The very best of friends, they both felt responsibility over the other (although it was not needed, because neither of them was a fan of trouble). 

A few years later came Dwalin, who was always kind of calm and patient until Nori was born, and then the two younger brothers started what Balin jokingly called the Era of Broken Possesions; mostly cookie jars - until Nori was old enough to realize he was far lighter than Dwalin and should therefore be then one getting lifted up - and far too often toys and books. Dori specifically remembers one time the two younger brothers accidentally broke Dori's favourite jacket, and Nori had then his under his bed in fear for a good few hours, for the first time showing regret for what he had done. 

Last came Ori, the only girl in a big family with four sons, even though they were not all born to the same parents. Even as a newborn, she was very quiet - Dori could've sworn she died at least five times in the first two years of her life, because her breathing was so quiet - and it took three years before she said her first word: "Dori". After that, Dori's name was all she would say for months, until she learned to say Balin's, and Nori had then cried in frustration because he had assumed the next name would be his.

After that, Nori and Dwalin spent more time with Ori, letting her play with them and watch TV with them. It took the boys some time before they realized she was quite content just watching them when they played; watching movies with them was something she enjoyed even as she grew up, because they both picked the best movies. On Ori's first day of school, Dwalin and Nori both walked her there, holding hands with her after she had expressed a fear of not being accepted by the other kids. 

"If they try to mess with you, just tell us," Nori had said, and Dwalin had nodded.

When Ori, Nori and Dori's mother died, after years of illness, Dori - barely twenty at the time - got custody of his siblings thanks to a stroke of luck and a lot of help from Balin. Ori had then refused to go anywhere without one of her brothers, until Nori had to pry her hand from his own and explain that they couldn't come with her to school. 

"...but we'll pick you up when the day is over, promise."

"Promise? What if you don't?" she asked with big eyes, looking as though she would cry.

"Trust me, we'll be here when it's time to go home," Nori said, and he kept his word.

A week later, Dwalin found her in the process of making a necklace out of Dori's ring, Nori's eyebrow piercing (it was still a mystery how she managed to get that thing, as Nori had no memory of putting it anywhere she could find it), Dwalin's keychain picturing a dragon (which was the reason he'd gone into her room; to ask if she'd seen it) and a key that belonged to Balin, although he did not seem to miss it - Ori said she did it so she wouldn't have to go anywhere alone. All four of her brothers, both those of blood and not, found it both adorable and clever, letting her keep the necklace she'd made. 

But as Ori grew through her teens (skipping nearly all the phases Nori had gone through, to Dori's relief), Balin and Dwalin's mother passed away, Balin moved to a tiny apartment a half hour walk from the rest of his family, and Nori struggled for almost a year before finally getting proper job - although Ori was almost certain he'd done some odd jobs while trying to find a proper one, or else he would have sold the motorcycle he'd bought. The night when Nori told them he'd gotten a job, he bought them all dinner. Dori said Nori was taking out his victory in advance.

The year that followed was the one where Ori turned sixteen, and noticed what others already had seen, and dreaded: her body quickly became soft and curved, and she found that she could no longer wear double tops to keep her breasts in place, nor could she tape them during physical education. She could've sworn they weren't that big last month! She had no choice; the Bra Talk was nowhere near as awkward for her as it was for the others.

"Dori, I think I need a bra. My chest is starting to get in my way, and...I can't tape them," Ori complained as she entered the kitchen one fine saturday.

Dwalin - having taken to eating breakfast with them nearly every day, as it was boring to watch his dad fumble with the cereal, assuming the old man was sober enough to get downstairs - covered his face with his hand as he nearly spat out the coffee he'd been drinking. Nori had a similar reaction, and Dori turned to his little sister red as a beet. 

"Of course, Ori. We'll, uh, deal with that."

Nori then laughed so hard he almost cried, and Dwalin tried to burn a hole in the table using his eyes (powered by his heating cheeks), until Dori spoke up again. "Nori will take you shopping, alright? I have work."

As Ori appeared to be what could be called "a late bloomer", she found it was time for the next talk within the end of the month. This time, Dori was not at home. Instead, she slowly shuffled into the living room - she could hear the TV - and glared at Nori, who sat slumped down on the couch with his feet on the table and a beer in hand, only dedicating Dwalin a quick look.

"Nori," she hissed. "I'm bleeding."

"What!?" Dwalin and Nori both shouted in union, and Dwalin shot up from his seat so fast Nori managed to spill beer on the carpet as he struggled to get up as well.

Ori found that she had never wanted to sink into the ground more than she did now. "Not...like that. I mean...my period..."

"Oh," Dwalin mumbled, suddenly pale as he sunk back into the couch as if trying to escape into it.

"Oh indeed..." Nori agreed.

The weeks after this incident - though Ori thought there was no connection between the two things - Dwalin found himself busy at work so often that Ori and her brothers were lucky if they saw him once a week. This saddened Ori, even moreso when Nori accidentally let slip that he and Dwalin spent many of those supposedly busy nights at the bar down the street. 

"He...doesn't want to come over? Was work just an excuse?" Ori whispered, the words scratching on the inside of her throat.

"No, no, love, he does! He really does," Nori assured her, hugging her tightly. "He misses you, really." 

Ori pushed her brother away and stormed up the stairs. "If he did, he'd come over some time!"

The next time she saw him was on Christmas, only weeks later, but at that point he hardly looked at her from where he sat in the armchair with another silly Christmas sweater knitted by Dori. She was furious at him - at least Balin apologized for not coming over as much as he used to, and tried to make up for it by buying Dori a new stove, Nori a new biker jacket and Ori a new laptop - until Dwalin looked up at her and she found that his face had guilt written all over it.

"Sorry, lass. I really am. Promise I'll come over more."

And that was the year when Dwalin - as a christmas gift - had spent all his money on a trip to London until the beginning of January for the five of them, and he assured them he would've had them all go someplace warmer and more tropical if he had the money. Ori was content though, as they travelled there by train - "oh, how wonderful, look at the nature!" - and she then got her own room at the hotel. Nori celebrated the New Year with getting so drunk he had a hangover for days after, and when nobody was looking, he let Ori have some beer.

"That's disgusting," she hissed, having forced herself to swallow it .

"I know," was all Nori said, emptying his glass in one sweep.

Ori and Dwalin had to drag Nori onto the train to go home two days later, as he thought he'd found a cure for the hangover (the cure turned out to be continue drinking). Dori could only sigh and shake his head as his younger brother got terribly sick on the way home and spent half the trip throwing up.

For Ori's eighteenth birthday Dwalin didn't show up at all. Or rather, he did, but only ten minutes to midnight, when he limped in with a disappointingly small package under his arm, explaining how he'd been hit by a car - "some blind bitch," he said - as he'd tried to cross the street. She ignored the present he'd brought, leaving it resting at the foot of her bed as she gently hugged Dwalin, crying and repeating how glad she was that he'd survived it. Even when he tried to hand her the gift once more, she ignored it.

"The best gift is to know you're alive," she claimed.

"So, yer going to ignore the very first, signed copy of the upcoming book by what's-his-face, that one with the glasses, the fantasy writer? I risked my life for that bloody thing!" he said, acting insulted; he only laughed as Ori lept from his arms onto the gift, opening it as fast as she could and screaming with joy.

Then came the worst year of Ori's life, starting out just fine when she brought her first boyfriend home for dinner. Balin and Dwalin were both there, because Ori had asked them to be, and while Balin spent the evening calmly conversating with the lad, Nori did just about everything else, ranging from spilling beer on him to asking if he'd ever banged two chicks as the same time. 

"I'm so, so sorry, I don't know- I promise Nori's not like that all the time. Balin and Dori really liked you, Nori was just testing you!" She desperately clinged to him as he quickly moved down the stairs to the house. "I promise, he'll be better next time."

He then turned to her and gave her a soft look. "Ori, I don't...think there will be another time. I'm sorry, you're a very sweet girl, but..."

The next boyfriend came a bit further before giving up; this one even got so far as to undress her completely, kissing and caressing every part of her, only to be interrupted by Dori informing them it was time for dinner. Ori dressed quickly to promises of getting more once they'd had a bite, but her boyfriend had suddenly fallen ill, and went home right after dinner. Three days later she got a call, saying it was probably best if they started seeing other people. She then spent the rest of the week in bed, crying until she was certain she'd run out of tears, and every day Nori, Dori, Dwalin or Balin would come over, often with soothing words and food (the chocolate Dwalin brought was most appreciated, as was the ice cream Nori gave her).

Last but not least came something that the whole family silently agreed to never speak of; the Incident. Ori never did forget how sick the smell of that man - those men, all three of them - had made her feel, and she never forgot that smell. Her brothers handled this in a similar way as they had handled her second boyfriend breaking up, but this time, the sweets they brought her was left untouched on the bedside table, and Dwalin was there every single day, taking time off from work to be there. He didn't even talk, he just sat there with his eyes closed, Ori's hand in his, for hours. After the first night, he'd even pulled a mattress into the room so he could sleep on the floor beside her, just because she had asked him to - she was too scared to be alone. 

"Dwalin, are you there?" she would whisper when she woke up from a nightmare.

"Always," he'd mumble back.

"Thank you." Then she went back to sleep.

Even as she began to feel better, returning to her old self, Dwalin made sure to come over as often as he could. When nobody saw, she would sometimes wonder; not about the Incident, but about that lonely feeling in her gut. Family didn't help, boyfriends didn't last, at least not for Ori. And during one of those pondering moments, Dwalin opened the main door and soon found her sobbing on the kitchen floor.

"Why doesn't anyone love me, Dwalin? I-I feel so lonely, but...everyone just leaves me!" she cried as he slowly kneeled beside her, both arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"That's not true, Ori. Nori and Dori both love yeh. Balin loves yeh, and I love yeh."

She wailed dramatically. "But that doesn't count, you love me as family!"

Dwalin only held her closer, allowing their heads to rest against each other's shoulders as Ori continued to sob, and Dwalin gently whispered to her. "I'm sorry, lass. I scared yer boyfriends away, both of them."

"No. No, that was Nori-" she began hesitantly, putting enough distance between herself and Dwalin that she could see his face.

"It was me. Nori helped, even though he said he wouldn't, but I told them both to go away. I may have been...a bit detailed when I described how I'd kill them if they ever made yeh cry, unless they went away immediately... But I promise, I didn't hurt them at all. Not physically..." Dwalin mumbled.

A sudden spike of anger shot through her - "Why would you do that, why would you on purpose send away someone I liked, someone I could've loved!? I-I...I can't believe you, Dwalin!" Never had she felt so hurt by someone she cared for, so he was rewarded with something she had never given anyone else before: a bloody nose, although she didn't punch hard enough to break it. 

But Dwalin only continued without paying attention to the blood dribbling from his nose. "I just...wanted a chance, even though I was too cowardly to take it. I love yeh, and I don't mean as a sister. I mean as someone I want to spend my life with, share a bed with..."

Still sobbing - perhaps more now - she crawled into his arms again, her own arms reaching around Dwalin. "You idiot, why didn't you just say so?" Ori reasted her forehead against his. "You would've saved me two failed relationships."

**Author's Note:**

> Nori had a phase, during which he got his eyebrow pierced. He later got a tattoo and another piercing, but soon got rid of the piercing. Dwalin had a similar phase, but with more tattoos.
> 
> At least to me, Dwalin was avoiding Ori because he was scared - he already found her attractive, but she was both too young and too...family. She was practically his sister! Feel free to think something else was the reason, or not?


End file.
